Valentines day
by kelsie19
Summary: Just a little fic on what i would want to happen during the Valentine's day episode of season 4. Includes spoilers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is pretty much just a little something i wanted to get out with the spoilers we have been given. Its just what i would love to see happen in the episode

* * *

Kurt sits on his bed looking at his phone, Blaine has been texting him all day but he isn't answering him. Its not because he wants to ignore him its because he isn't sure what to say, He wanted to be the one to tell Blaine before he found out from anybody else but that didn't happen. One way or another it got back to Blaine that Kurt went on a date with new guy Adam and Blaine had been asking Kurt about it. It started out with.

_Hey Kurt, heard you went out with someone else. how was it?_

Kurt didn't want to reply because well frankly the date was good, Adam was a gentleman and Kurt was looking forward to seeing him again, then the second text came in an hour later.

_Kurt, its okay. I just wish you would have been the one telling me._

Once again he didn't know what to reply, he wanted anything more then to just text Blaine and tell him about it all because after everything he was still his best friend but it was just to weird. He didn't want to rub it in his face that he was finding something that made him happy again when he knows how hard this had been on Blaine. The third text message came 2 hours later.

_I don't understand why you aren't answering me._

It was that text message that finally made Kurt feel bad, he was in the middle of typing out a reply when his phone began to ring in his hands.

**"Kurt?"** The voice on the other end said in a shaky voice.

**"Yeah, Blaine hi. I was just texting you, sorry its been a busy day."**

**"Kurt its Saturday, you lay around the apartment with Rachel on Saturday and talk"**

**"Rachel went out with Brody today so its just been me here, finishing up some work i needed to get done."**

**"Oh, well i can... i can let you go if.."**

**"No, Blaine its fine. We need to talk anyways."**

**"Look, i don't want this to be awkward and... i... i don't want this to push us apart."**

**"The date was fine, hes nice and we have some really great things in common but.."**

**"But what?"**

**"But its to soon to tell anything, it was just a first date and they can always be awkward."**

**"Our first date wasn't..."**

Kurt could almost hear the smile in Blaine's words.

**"No, because we knew each other already. I just met him and everything is new."**

**"So you like him?"**

Blaine's voice cracked a little when he asked.

**"Like i said, to soon to tell."**

Kurt had never really lied to Blaine like this before but he really just didn't want to hurt him, why did this all feel so wrong?

**"Okay."**

**"Okay."**

The line was quiet for a moment.

**"Did you get your invitation yet?"**

**"Yeah, just got it yesterday."**

**"Is Rachel your plus 1?**

**"No, actually. I think she might bring Brody."**

**"Oh. Do you think you will bring umm.. A.. Adam?"**

**"We just met and it might be weird to ask him so i don't know. Who are you bringing?"**

**"No one, I was going to ask Tina but things have been weird between her and I lately."**

**"Whats been weird?"**

**"She just looks at me like she wants to rip all my clothes off sometimes."**

**"Can't blame her."**

They both laughed a little and it was quiet again.

**"I better go, I'll call you tomorrow."**

**"Yeah, tomorrow."**

**"Love you."**

**"Love you too"**

No matter what they would always love one another so saying it was just normal for them even after everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed and Kurt had seen Adam in school only, everything just became to busy and they didn't really have any time for a date but they made sure to smile and flirt during class, almost causing Kurt to fall over once when Adam walked by and pinched him in the ass. He was a very touchy feely kind of guy and some of the things he said were crude but it only made Kurt more intrested, he was everything that Blaine wasn't and it was all so new and exciting.

"You are really good at that."

"At what?"

Class was over and Adam had grabbed Kurt's hand before he would walk away and pulled him close.

"Moving your body."

Kurt blushed and Adam played with Kurts fingers that were in his hand.

"You know if you streched more before class you could do the same thing."

Kurt never really was good with the whole flirting thing but he tried.

"You, Me. Dinner and a movie, tonight?"

"I can't, I have to pack my things for my trip this weekend."

"Trip?"

Adam was still holding with Kurts hand as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'm going back home for a Wedding."

"Whos getting married?"

"My old teachers from high school."

"Going to a teacher's wedding? they do that kind of think in Ohio?"

"If it wasn't for this teacher i would never have had Glee club and i problly wouldn't even be here right now."

"Its imporant to you, I'm not judging. Guessing you and Rachel are going together?"

"I am allowed to bring a guest actually, i was thinking about asking you but it would be to weird because we just started all of this and i didn't want to scare you away and.."

"Kurt, its okay. We did just start this and it would have been weird so really its okay. I'll just see you when you get back."

Adam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and continued to walk towards his class, Kurt thought to him self how great and understanding he was about the whole thing and he was really glad things didn't have to be awkward. After classes he came home to find Rachel and Brody cooking something for dinner and all of her things were packed already.

"Dinner should be done soon."

Brody said as he pulled something from the fidge, It was strange to see how quickly Brody ha fit in to their life and how he got along with everybody. Kurt hoped that one day he too could have somebody who would do that, or had he already found that person? Pushing them thoughts from his head he headed for his room.

"I'm going to start packing, call me when its ready."

Kurt packed a little, ate dinner and after Brody left it was just him and Rachel left to chat about things that happened that day. He told her all about the conversation he had with Adam and how he was glad things worked out, she told him how Brody wasn't going to be able to make it to the wedding so they very well could go as each others dates. Once they were both tired Kurt returned to his room to finish packing and as he was zipping up the suitcase his phone started to ring.

"Hey you, I've been waiting for you to call."

"You have?"

"Well yeah, you were suppose to tell me how everything was going."

"Oh.. yeah, the wedding. Its going good. I'm glad you are able to help out once you get here Kurt because everyone thinks I'm suppose to be great at this just because I'm gay but if it wasn't for spening hours with you watching all of them wedding shows i wouldn't know anything."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He was flying in the day before with Rachel to help with last minuet things that were needed, he was helping plan everything as much as he could with Mr. Schue coming to him for help because of the great wedding he put together for his Dad and Carole but with School and his job it was tough so Blaine stepped in to try and help but that just lead to him calling Kurt every night to make sure he was doing things right.

"I'll meet you all at the wedding hall at noon, don't worry we can make it perfect."

"I know..."

"I should get some sleep though if I'm going to be up for the flight."

"Kurt... is he... are you.."

"No Blaine, i mentioned it to him but we both agreed it was to early and weird for me to ask him to something so personal."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

The phone clicked off and Kurt took a deep breath, he hated the fact that Blaine just couldn't let it go. He was trying to move on with his life so why couldn't Blaine just do the same?


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was rough and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep! Thank god their flight was on time so he could get a quick nap in before they landed. Blaine told him he would pick him and Rachel up but when they arrived and he tried calling Blaine there was no answer, in the middle of trying to call him for the 3rd time he heard somebody calling for him.

"Kurt!"

Blaine called from a few feet away, before he knew it he was being wrapped up in tight strong arms and there was something so soothing about this feeling that he hoped that it would never end, but it did. Blaine let go and moved to greet Rachel and hug her also.

"Sorry, I'm parked over here and i thought for sure you guys would see me but i guess not. Left my phone in my coat at home so i had no way to find you, i had been looking forever!"

Them words sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and brought back far to many memories.

"Kurt..."

"hum.. yeah sure."

"I asked if you had a good flight."

Blaine was putting their bags in the car as he tried to make small talk with Kurt.

"Right, sorry i guess i spaced out. The flight was great, just ready to be home and see everybody!"

Blaine took the last bag and placed it in the back and closed the trunk, he walked around to the passenger side of the car and before Kurt could process what he was doing Blaine had opened the door and waited for Kurt to get in. Rachel had already let her self in the car or he would have done the same Kurt was sure of it, Blaine was always the most kind and thoughtful person. The ride to Kurt's old house was mostly just filed with Rachel wanting to know all the good gossip that was going on at McKinley and Blaine was perfectly okay to tell her everything. As Kurt sat and watched them talk a warm feeling came over him, Blaine got along with everybody and was already great friends with his whole family. He knew that Adam would have to work his way into all of that if they decided to take things further and he pictured him coming home with him for a holiday and sitting around the table ready for dinner as they held hands under the table and then he would stare into his greenish brown eyes as they snuggled by the fire and he would run his hand through his dark hair... but Adam didn't have dark hair, his hair was light and blonde. The man he was picturing doing all of this wasn't Adam, it was Blaine.

"Crap!"

Somebody's voice had snapped Kurt out of his nap and he sat straight up and realized that they were already home, he must have fallen a sleep as Blaine and Rachel were talking and all of that was a dream but why couldn't he picture the guy as Adam? why did it turn out to be Blaine?

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up yet." Finn said as he and Blaine walked past the car and carried all the bags in.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Inside already" Finn called back to him.

Kurt got out of the car and and made his way inside the house, saying his hello's to everybody and then attempting to drag both of his heavy bags up the steps.

"Can i help?"

Blaine called from behind him, smile on his face as Kurt struggled with both bags on the steps.

"I don't know why i packed so much, I'm only here for a weekend."

Blaine reached up and grabbed the bigger bag from Kurt's hands and laughed.

"Because you are Kurt Hummel and i would be shocked if you didn't over pack."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little but it was true, with Blaine following him they made their way up to Kurt's old bedroom.

Blaine walked in and set the bags on his bed, looking around and noticing just how empty it all was. He and Kurt shared so much in this bedroom and it was weird to see all the photos and what not missing from the shelf.

"Its so strange to be in here now."

It was if he and Kurt were thinking the same thing but Kurt was the one to speak.

"Creepy more like it."

It was quiet again for a moment. Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed opening up the suitcase.

"I should go, I'll be back around 6 to pick you and Rachel up."

"You don't have to leave Blaine, unless you have something else to do."

"No, i.. i just figured you would want some time alone to you know put stuff away and hum.. call Adam or something."

"Would you stop?"

Kurt didn't mean for that to come out but it did.

"Stop what?"

"Stop mentioning him and stop acting like hes all i care about now."

Blaine didn't say anything he just turned and started to walk to the door.

"Blaine, wait."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying okay is just hard for me."

"Its hard for me too but i don't want to sit around and talk about him the whole time and make you feel like that, I'm here to see you and to see all my friends and as of right now that's all i care about."

"I'm.."

"No. stop saying sorry. Now i need to un pack and make sure my outfit isn't going to look silly next to my dates."

"Shouldn't you have done that while you were in New York?"

"How could i do that when my date is here in Ohio?"

Both boys just smiled at one another and didn't even have to say a word, they both knew what that meant and in that moment Blaine felt like things would be just great this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

First i wanna say HOLY CRAP! you guys thanks so much for reading. My Grammar and spelling isn't always great but i sometimes just need to get the story out! Here is a list of people who have either Favorited, reviewed or followed this story! Special thanks to you all!

**Lia94, insanefangirl94, supermom116, Sarahamanda, purpleninja505, Madame Ce'line, Blackmorning, AbbyVelvet, KikiJuanita, ratatoskur, heartklaine1210, Nonstop Klaine, SweetNEvil1, GalaxyLove, lovemenot64, ObsessedWithReading90, blondegeek1989, 13xgreeniex13, elizdbc1, Sophia-Martelli, swe92, GambitGirl07, Lydia24Fan, wiggel, marloumau, justsayyoulikeklaine, cmitc41, Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris, WeMeow2,**

* * *

6 pm rolled around and Kurt, Blaine and Rachel promised they would stop by and check to see how things were going. When they arrived all hell was braking loose, Emma was running around like a chicken with hear head cut off trying to tie bows around all the chairs. Santana was fixing place cards on the table and Quinn, Tina and Britney were all making sure the center pieces were set just right.

"Please let me help!"

"KURT! oh thank goodness! I think I'm going crazy! I'm bridezilla!"

"You are not, now got sit down and watch us work and if anything isn't right or out of place you can let me know."

Planning a wedding for somebody with OCD was the worst idea Kurt had ever had,

"We got everything covered i promise!"

Blaine told her as she took a seat by one of the tables.

Everybody worked until midnight that night to try and make everything perfect, by the end of the night it was just Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Emma.

"Thank you, thank you all so much. I guess its as good as its going to get."

Emma hugged each of them and then started to gather up her things, All while talking to the only person left who worked in the hall and he was getting paid over time to make sure they weren't catching the place on fire. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all made their way to Blaine's car and once again Blaine opened the door for him before he got in, in the 5 seconds it took for Blaine to enter the car Rachel spoke a whole line of words that left Kurt blushing.

"Be more obvious Kurt, i seen the way you two were looking at each other as you tied them bows. Adam wouldn't be to happy knowing you came home and hooked up with your Ex."

Rachel was right, he was trying this relationship with Adam but they weren't official and he was allowed to look at Blaine any way he wanted. The drive back to Kurt's house was quiet, just the faint sound of the radio playing. Rachel was staying with Kurt the first night and on the second night she would be staying with her Dads. Once they pulled up Blaine walked them to the door and Rachel said her goodbyes along with the dirty looks she was sending and went into the house.

"Is she mad at me for something?"

"Shes just being Rachel."

"Oh *Blaine yawned as he spoke* I guess i'll see you in the morning then?"

"Its a long drive back to your house, you know you could always just stay here."

Shit, Kurt was all but begging him to stay and he didn't want it to come out like that.

"I don't have my suit here or anything."

"We could go get it in the morning, then come back here and get ready"

They were both quiet and could feel the tension in the air.

"Okay."

Both boys tried to hide their smiles as they walked into the house, Kurt could aready hear Rachel upstairs in the shower and as silly as it sounded he almost didn't want her to know Blaine was going to stay over. Both Burt and Carole were surely already in bed and he didn't want to wake them either, Kurt started to walk up the steps but Blaine wasn't following.

"Blaine?"

"I.. i should.. i should sleep on the couch"

"NO. Just, its okay come with me"

Once they were inside Kurt's room he could just feel the tension again, why did everything have to be like this? they were best friends and yeah they were lovers once too but if they were ever going to try a relationship again they needed to be friends again first.

"I'm just gonna change, if you want... um.. there are some Pajama's of yours still left in the dresser."

Kurt pulled open his suitcase to grab his own pair of Pajamas and headed for the bathroom to change, everything was fine. Blaine slept over plenty of times without them being together so this would be no different but why was he sitting in the bathroom reassuring him self of all this. Why all of a sudden did he have all of these feelings and why couldn't he stop them? he should still be pissed and hurt over the fact of what Blaine did but all he can think about is getting into bed with Blaine and holding him close and never letting go. There was a knock at the door and it made Kurt jump,

"Kurt I'm finished getting dressed."

"Okay!"

The word all but came out as a squeak Kurt then realized he had yet to change his own clothes, finally once he was dressed he opened the door and ran right into Blaine's chest.

"Oh, oh god I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, just wanted to borrow some mouth wash."

Blaine turned him and Kurt around and then went into the bathroom and closed the door, Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and made his way over to his bed. There was a pillow and the top sheet missing from the bed and it was laid out on the floor, how adorable was it that Blaine didn't automatically think he was sleeping in the same bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the sheet and the pillow and put them back on the bed, he was almost finished when Blaine walked out from the bathroom.

"What.. Kurt you can't expect me to..."

"Yes i can, I'm not going to make you seep on the hard floor Blaine. You have your side and i have mine and we are just two friends sleeping in the same bed."

Kurt was now settled into the bed, blanket pulled up over his shoulder as he lay on his side facing the middle of the bed. Blaine stood for a few more minuets telling him self he could do this and then joined Kurt, tucked him self under the blanket too and made sure to leave a good space between the two of them. Kurt's eyes were closed but they were facing each other in the bed so it was almost impossible for Blaine not to look, expect he got caught starring.

"I'm glad you were here to help with the wedding while i was in New York."

"I'm glad you are here to help with the wedding while your here in Ohio."

They both smiled and Blaine wanted nothing more then to lean over and kiss him goodnight, little did he know Kurt wanted the same thing. Instead Kurt reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's hand that was laying on the pillow,

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Night Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another Chapter done. Only one more left after this and I'm done. It was only suppose to be like 3 chapters but i got more into it then i planned! once again this is just what i would love to see happen in my FANTASY glee world for the Valentine's day episode.

More thanks to the follow people for Reading/reviewing and Following this story!

IsisKat, nicoolerthanyou, gottriplets, katieluvengland, Klaine-Twihard, LostDogAshley, Cullen47, Larissa90, zelazny-gemini, daisyklaine, Aimee's stories, mewstarlight, JenScott, cmitc41, belgiumbloodhound, StarkidRedvine, Mommeara, naleybrucasjeytonforever, GleekingItOut, Kairi Ann, cockblock-piano.

Oh and Shamrock1100 I was going to have them wake up and be snuggled together but i figured that would be to predictable lol!

* * *

_Today was the day, the day they had been working on for what seamed like forever. Kurt was rushing around to get dressed and he hadn't seen Blaine at all, shouldn't he be around? Rachel came in with a smile on her face and told Kurt to follow her so he did. Once he was outside He could see the Glee kids sitting and waiting and Mr. Schue was sitting with them, why was he sitting? shouldn't he be the one standing up at the alter? Who was at the alter anyways? and why was his Dads side of the family there? how did they know Will and Emma? finally he looked up to try and get another look at who was standing there waiting for him, but why was he waiting for Kurt and why was everybody looking at him? When the man finally turned around he realized the man waiting for him was Blaine. The smile on his face and the tears in his eyes shocked Kurt, was Blaine hurt? then why would he be smiling like hes never smiled before. As he approached Blaine he took his hand and looked back to everybody who was sitting and looking at the two of them, His Dad sitting with Carole and both of them were about the shed some tears and then there was Rachel who was a sobbing mess but when he looked back and into Blaine's eyes it was as if nobody else mattered in that moment._

_"I love you"_

_Kurt wasn't even sure why he said it but he just couldn't hold it in anymore._

"Kurt... time to get up!"

Kurt sat up so quick that he felt dizzy, once he realized where he was and who was waking him up it then clicked that it was all just a dream.

"Its just past 10 and i already went by and got my clothes, we should eat something before we have to start getting ready."

Blaine was still in the pajamas but his hair was fixed and slightly gelled down, when Blaine caught Kurt looking at his hair he stood up from the bed where he was sitting and went over to the mirror.

"I didn't want to gel it to much because then i would just have to re do it before we get dressed"

"I think it looks fine."

Blaine looked back at Kurt in the mirror and smirked, he could picture him self every morning doing that. Smiling at how adorable Kurt was in the mornings, so sweet and still sleepy.

"Rachel is making eggs and bacon and i think Finn is down there, haven't seen your parents."

"Did Rachel see you?"

"Yeah, said good morning when i came back into the house after getting my things why?"

"I could just hear it from her about you sleeping over, I'd rather not deal with that conversation right now."

"Trying to keep me a secret, what a rebel"

Blaine was being flirty, he didn't really mean to but it just came out that way. Blaine was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kurt, what were you dreaming about last night?"

Kurt froze, he was just getting up from the bed to make his way to the bathroom and he stopped dead in his tracks an turned to face Blaine.

"The wedding, why was i tossing and turning?"

Blaine didn't need to know who's wedding right?

"No, perfectly still."

Blaine got up and moved from the bed to the doorway, he looked to Kurt once more and then walked away. Little did Kurt know in the middle of the night he reached out to hold Blaine's hand and told him he loved him. Of course he wasn't going to bring it up and make them both feel awkward, he would leave Kurt to get ready and carry on with their day as planned.

Kurt came walking down the steps about 30 minuets later, Hair still slightly wet and not styled, obviously he was waiting to do all of that too. Burt and Carole were sitting at the table along with Finn, Rachel and Blaine. Kurt took the spot next to Rachel and started to place some eggs and bacon on his plate, nobody was talking and something felt off. They all finished breakfast rather quickly and had some time to spare. They didn't have to be at the Church until noon, Kurt and Blaine returned back to his room to start getting their things out and ready. It was still quiet, horribly quiet and Kurt had to break the silence.

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Blaine was lint rolling the blazer that he was going to wear today.

"Nobody talked during breakfast and now neither one of us is saying anything to each other."

"I guess just.. nobody wants to ruin the mood today."

"Ruin it how?"

Kurt sat down on his bed and waited for a reply.

"Finn tried to kiss Rachel and she turned him down, Burt and Carole were right there when it happened."

"Typical Finn. that still doesn't explain to me why we aren't talking."

"Your dream last night..."

"I told you it was about the wedding"

Kurt folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them, Blaine then made his way over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Unless Mr. Schue is marrying a guy named Blaine and telling him he loves him i doubt that's what you were dreaming out."

Blaine held back a smile, the look on Kurt's face was priceless.

"look, my mind is just going crazy with all this wedding stuff and since you were the last person i seen before i went to sleep i guess it was just you there instead of... instead of someone else."

"Kurt, really its fine. Just don't feel the need to lie to me to make sure things don't hurt me okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow okay, so this chapter sort of got away from me and i went wild with it! So enjoy the length! (that sounds dirty)

More thanks to the follow people for reading/reviewing & following this story! I know its not always perfect but once something gets into my head i need to get it out even if I'm no good at writing it!

hott1995, Klaaaaaaine, biogeek, Anywonder, 20eKUraN11,christinedelozier

* * *

Arriving to the church Kurt left his friends and family to go off and make sure all the last minuet details were going as planned, Blaine offered to help but but Kurt assured him he didn't need his help. Moments before Emma was due to walk down the aisle Kurt appeared and took his seat next to Blaine,

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect"

The ceremony was short and sweet and at one point Kurt wanted nothing more then to reach over and hold Blaine's hand but he didn't, he wasn't allowed to do that anymore and lately it was killing him more and more. The hall was only about 8 minuets away from the church and all of them 8 minuets Rachel and Kurt couldn't stop talking about how everything was so beautiful and Kurt made sure to give credit to Blaine for most of it,

"Kurt, it really was all you. I just set the things up."

"I just hope that my wedding is half as beautiful as this one." said Rachel.

"Well if Blaine and i are still your friends when that day comes it will be"

Kurt winked at Blaine and for just a second Blaine wanted nothing more then to lean over and kiss him. Once inside the hall they took their seats and the Glee kids were all seated at two tables close to one another, Kurt loved seeing everybody and knew he should make his rounds and talk more but he and Blaine got to talking as they ate and the next thing he knew they were calling the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance, the night was going to fast and all Kurt wanted was for it to slow down. He never wanted it to end. Once their dance was over all the couples were invited to the floor, Finn had asked Rachel to dance and after realizing that she would be the only one not dancing she said yes. Blaine didn't even have to ask Kurt, both boys stood up at the same time and headed to the floor. The song "My girl" started to play and when they both realized what the song was they had to laugh, two gay guys dancing to a song about a girl. They danced with too much space between them but neither one of them wanted to make the first move, after the song was over they parted ways and weren't seen with each other again for the next hour. Kurt made his rounds talking to everybody and helping out with the cake and all the little things that needed to be done this way Will and Emma could just enjoy their wedding and not have to worry about all the details, It was then announced that it was time to toss the bouquet and grader so all the guys were gathered to the floor first. Blaine wasn't going to go up but Sam dragged him along anyways, Mr. Schue stood waiting for everybody to be ready then he closed his eyes and tossed it behind his back. For a good minuet everybody looked around for it until Sam started laughing so hard causing everybody to look at him, it has landed right on Blaine's head.

"You have got to be kidding me! with all the Gel you didn't even feel it hit your head?" Artie was laughing along with Puck as they left the floor.

"Guess not."

Blaine took it from his head and hung it around his wrist, It was the girl's turn now. Kurt was the first one on the floor and it got him some dirty looks from some of Emma's family but he didn't care, he was one of the girls and he had always wanted to catch the Bouquet He dream had finally came true, the bouquet all but landed in his hands and when Emma turned around she winked at him. Now normally the one who caught the grader would have to put it on the one ho caught the bouquet but Emma didn't want that, she told everybody who ever caught them they had to sing a song for her of her choice! She quickly made her way to the DJ booth and whispered a song to him and grabbed two of the microphones.

"Here you go!"

She handed one to Kurt and one to Blaine and then walked off to go find Will, as the song started the boys too their place at the head of the dance floor. After just the first few notes they both realized what song it was and Blaine took the first lines.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time._

At first Blaine was looking at Will and Emma dance but as he sang out the last line he turned to look at Kurt, who was looking right back at him.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_i will love you until my dying day_

All Blaine could think about was just how beautiful Kurt looked right now, and how could he have messed up so bad and lost this man who he loves more then anything in the world! Kurt looked away and looked at the crowd of people to start off his lines.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

When Blaine started to sing with him he turned back to look at him once again, they were singing together and suddenly nothing else mattered, nobody else in that room mattered.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather, _

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Kurt finally closed the space between them and reached out to hold Blaine's hand.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

The song was over and everybody started to clap, it snapped the two boys out of it and they did a little bow and before Blaine knew what was happening his arm was being tugged and he was following Kurt out the door. It was raining and they were getting completely soaked, Kurt still had hold on Blaine's arm and he turned them so they were face to face.

"How could i have ever let you go?"

The words hit Blaine hard, he felt the instant tears coming down his cheek,

"Kurt..."

He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he didn't need to say anything more, Kurt pulled him close and their lips met. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine pulled him closer by his hips, this is what they have both been waiting for days now. The kiss was slow and full of passion, almost like the very first kiss they ever shared but as Blaine moves his hands to wrap around Kurt's back the kiss turned into something much more. Blaine's tongue was inside Kurt's mouth before he even was able to process what was happening, Kurt's hand found the hair on the back of Blaine's neck and he lets his fingers slide through it. tongue's and lips were moving faster then they ever had before and then Kurt slowed it down. Pulling away slowly which left Blaine biting on his bottom lip almost as if he was begging him not to stop.

"Your car..."

Kurt started to search Blaine's pockets for his keys.

"Its not locked."

both boys still holding on to one another as if their life depended on it,

"Oh thank god!" Kurt searched the parking lot to make sure he knew were the car was and then he grabbed Blaine's hand the the boys ran to the car. Kurt opened up the backseat door and crawled in, Blaine didn't mind the view at all.

"Stop staring and get in here" Kurt called after him once he was fully inside the car, Blaine did as he was told and got in and closed the door. Before the door was even completely closed Kurt crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs,

"Blaine... Blaine i love you so much."

Kurt held Blaine's face between his hands as Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's thighs,

"I love you too, i love you more then anything Kurt!"

Their lips met again and the kiss was messy and hands started to roam, Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt out from his pants and placed his hand to his stomach, slowly moving it up to place it over his heart. both of Blaine's hands were now on Kurt's ass, gripping tightly and letting go every few seconds.

"I've wanted this for days."

Kurt broke the kiss and Blaine started to kiss along his neck,

"I've wanted this for months."

Kurt laughed when Blaine said that in which made Blaine laugh back,

"I love you Blaine Devon Anderson."

The full name caught Blaine off guard and he stopped what he was doing, what was he doing anyways? what where they doing!?

"Wait."

Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's ass and placed the on his hips, in return Kurt moved his hand from under Blaine's shirt and placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt what are we doing?"

Blaine let his head hang down, he didn't even want to loo at Kurt because he was scared to.

"I... i don't know Blaine. I just really needed you."

"I need you too but this isn't right, not like this. I tried to mess around with you once before in a car and it just led to you yelling at me and i don't want this to end like that."

Blaine looked up to Kurt and he could tell that his point had gotten across, Kurt moved him self from Blaine's lap but still stayed close when he sat down in the seat, Blaine wrapped his arm around him as he snuggled into his chest.

"We are such teenagers."

Kurt reached his hand over to hold Blaine's in his lap and just smiled at the feeling, his hand was meant to be there no doubts about it.

"We even steamed up the car."

Kurt looked up and around at the windows and then ducked his head into Blaine's chest, It was the most adorable thing Blaine had seen in weeks and he couldn't help but giggle at it.

"We need to talk about this, was it just a caught up in the moment thing or are we really going to try this again?"

Blaine wanted answer and he wasn't going to hint around for one.

"I want you and need you so much Blaine, and maybe it as the moment that set me off the way it did but i have been wanting to kiss and hold you ever since you picked me up from the airport, we both know we can't make it work long distance."

"But it wont be long before I'm in New York."

The car was quiet as both boys thought about everything.

"Kurt if you don't want this please don't be afraid to say so, i know you started something new with... with Adam and hes there and I'm here but..."

"But i love you and i don't ever want to love anybody else."

Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes as he spoke now.

"I want this, i want you, i don't care if it is long distance again or even if we wait until you come to New York to call it official again but Blaine i want to be yours and i want you to be mine."

"I'm always yours Kurt, Always."

"Then its settled, your my Blaine and I'm your Kurt and until we can figure everything out that's just how its going to be."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him slowly on the lips,

"I love you Blaine and i want to love you and only you for the rest of my life."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and hopefully SOME of this will come true on Valentines day :)**


End file.
